


The Theatre

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton.  Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed.  No copyright infringement is intended.   This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.</p>
<p>Many thanks to Melisande for beta reading. She’s the reason I had the courage to start writing fanfic in the first place. Karma and more karma!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Theatre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.
> 
> Many thanks to Melisande for beta reading. She’s the reason I had the courage to start writing fanfic in the first place. Karma and more karma!

~

The Theatre

~

Richard walked briskly into the St. Louis Theater. As he entered, he took a program, crammed it into his pocket and looked around for his date, the Master of St. Louis. He missed the covetous looks being cast his way by both men and women milling around the lobby. 

He was elegant in his black suit, startlingly crisp white shirt and a black satin tie. His coppery brown hair was slicked back and had glints of gold in it that set off his tanned, handsome face. 

He pursed his full lips in concentration, causing one woman who had been staring at him to trip and drop her purse. Oblivious to the consternation caused by his entrance, he kept looking around until he spotted Jean-Claude, and walked over to him. 

As always, the vampire was impeccably dressed. His long black jacket was superbly cut and edged with velvet. His long curly blue black hair cascaded into his collar and blended with the fabric. He wore a classically elegant white shirt and his strong muscular legs were encased in expertly tailored black pants. The ensemble was completed by his black Italian leather loafers. 

Richard smiled to himself. It had taken some time, but he had finally managed to get his lover to give up on the frilly lace creations with the crotch high boots that he had previously favored.

Jean-Claude had spotted Richard almost immediately and, as he approached, the vampire extended an arm to greet him. 

“Thank you for coming, mon cher,” the vampire said softly.

Richard smiled and, leaning in, brushed a light kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, the vampire gave Richard a startled look. 

Richard shrugged as if to say who cares what people think and, taking Jean-Claude’s slender fingers in his, winked as he kissed the tips softly. 

Jean-Claude’s drowning blue eyes looked at him for a moment and then he smiled and whispered, “Thank you, my Richard.” 

They had not discussed how they would act at public events, but the vampire obviously appreciated not being treated as a guilty secret. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a long moment until someone nearby cleared his throat. 

They both turned towards the intruder. 

Shang-Da stood to the side holding Meng-Die’s hand. They were both dressed for the evening. 

Richard blinked at Meng’s outfit. She wore a long, elegant, deep blue gown with high slits up the sides. My enforcer’s taste is obviously rubbing off on her, Richard thought to himself. Shang was elegant as usual in an Armani suit. 

“Ulfric... Jean-Claude,” Shang said politely. 

Jean-Claude looked at them both approvingly. “They are here, mon ami, should we run into any trouble,” the vampire said.

Richard nodded and the two couples chatted casually for a few moments. 

“Let us go to my private box, mon loup,” Jean-Claude finally said. He inclined his head to the other couple, and the two groups separated. 

They entered the box, Jean-Claude leading the way. As soon as the curtain closed behind them, Richard pulled him backward, spun him around and smothered his mouth with his own. 

“Alone at last,” he muttered as his hands ran through the vampire’s soft cloud of hair and tilted his head back for better access to his tongue. 

Jean-Claude immediately responded by tunneling his shapely arms under Richard’s jacket and clutching at his broad, muscled back as their dueling tongues met. They both moaned at the contact. 

As their lips broke apart Jean-Claude sighed and said, “Mon loup, we need to make an appearance.” He gestured to the other end of the box where there was a row of velvet chairs overlooking the stage. 

Richard groaned. “Ok,” he said, “but it’s been a long day, and you look amazing in that outfit, and I had to kiss you, I just had to.” 

The two men stepped in front of the chairs and sat down. The lights were still up in the theater and murmured conversations buzzed around them as people found their seats. 

Jean-Claude acknowledged several theater patrons who waved at him.

“You know a lot of people,” Richard remarked. 

Jean-Claude smiled.” I am nothing if not political, mon loup,” he replied, his suit stretching around his honed muscles enticingly as he continued waving at the crowd. 

Richard distracted himself by looking through the program. 

As the lights dimmed, the audience hushed and the play started. Richard sat quietly for a few minutes trying to get engrossed in the play, but his thoughts strayed to the man sitting beside him. Jean-Claude was starting to take over all of his waking thoughts, and he already controlled his dreams. Richard smiled to himself. And what dreams they were! 

After a few minutes of pleasant daydreaming, the werewolf finally gave in to temptation, and allowed his hand to creep over to lightly brush Jean-Claude’s thigh. His fingers traced a mesmerizing pattern on the rock hard muscles. The vampire’s breath caught at the contact. 

Encouraged by Jean-Claude’s reaction, Richard teasingly ran his hand up his inner thigh and lightly traced the outline of his gradually enlarging cock with one brown finger. 

Jean-Claude shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Richard chuckled softly under his breath. 

“Richard, please!” the vampire said under his breath. 

“Don’t worry, lover,” the werewolf replied. “No one will see. I can be discreet.” 

He took the program from his lap and placed it strategically over the vampire’s crotch to shield it from prying eyes. He then slowly pulled Jean-Claude’s zipper down. When the vampire was exposed and panting, Richard gently grasped his cock in his hand and slowly ran his thumb in a mesmerizing motion over the tip. 

Jean-Claude closed his eyes and gasped. It was all he could do to resist the urge to thrust. Looking at Richard he said, “Mon loup, we cannot do this here. It is too public.” 

“Shh,” Richard said softly as he ran his hand up and down in a smooth motion. 

Soon, Jean-Claude was choking back sobs as Richard’s skillful hand worked his cock almost to ecstasy. Enlarged, throbbing, and hard, a single drop of fluid oozed from the tip, making the werewolf’s mouth water. Richard collected the fluid on the tip of his finger and pulled it to his mouth. 

“Mmmm,” he moaned softly. “You always taste so good!” 

Jean-Claude watched him suck his finger, groaning again as his cock responded to the sight. 

“Mon loup, please!” he begged. 

Richard smiled. He had made the vampire beg already. He could see Jean-Claude was balanced on the fine edge between frustration and fulfillment. His head lolled forward in frustration as he struggled to regain his breath. Richard just smiled again. 

“Richard, why are you torturing me? I want you, but we cannot make a spectacle of ourselves in public.” 

Richard looked around. People were settled in their seats watching the production, but a few had been looking towards the box. Had they seen what was going on? Could they guess? 

Richard found that the thought of possibly being watched while he fondled an aroused Jean-Claude turned him on. He looked back towards the vampire who had regained some, but not all, of his composure, and then he leaned over to him and said, “Oh, I think we can manage to do something fun even though we are out in public. Can’t we?” He smiled again, a wicked smile that hinted at all the unspeakable things he wanted to do. “I mean do you think any of these people,” he whispered, as he gestured to the other patrons who were watching the play, “care about what we do in here?” He paused. “I know. What if I just tell you what I want to do to you right now?” 

The vampire just looked at him, almost angry, yet still aroused from the events of the moments before. 

It was dark in the theater but they could still see each other clearly. Darkness never posed a problem to either man with their preternatural abilities. 

“Well,” Richard whispered, “the first thing I want to do is lick that cock until I see more of that juice. That tasted good.” He tilted his head to eye Jean-Claude’s still firm, pulsing cock which was exposed only to his view, covered as it was with the program. As he spoke he took it in his hand again and then licked his lips as if he could taste his lover’s essence on his tongue. 

The vampire moaned softly, almost feeling Richard’s lush lips wrapped around him.

Richard continued. “Then, once you’ve let me taste that hot, sweet juice again, I’d bend you over this balcony.” He chucked under his breath. “I’d spread those hot legs wide and then I’d lick that tight hole until you’re begging for my cock. I love your ass by the way, have I told you? I’d be so big and hard by that time, Jean-Claude, and I’d want to fuck you so bad...” he paused. “But I’d make you wait. I’d rub my cock all over you, against your back and between your legs,” he continued. “I might even put the tip just barely inside your ass so you’d think I was finally going to fuck you...” another pause, “but then I’d pull it out and rub it against you again just so you could feel it.” 

At these words the vampire was shuddering and twisting in his chair, his pink tongue licking his lips slowly, as he saw and felt all that Richard was talking about. 

“Soon I’d be so turned on I’d have to put it in you,” Richard finally continued, voice husky. “I couldn’t possibly be gentle at that point though. I’d hammer myself inside you, you know, in that way you like,” he sighed. “And you’d be making those growls in the back of your throat that turn me on so much.” Richard’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he told the vampire his fantasy and started turning himself on. He shifted a bit in his seat, trying to relieve the hard press of his cock as it pushed against the fly of his pants. He was going to need to button up his jacket before he left. He gave thanks that he had opted for a longer jacket tonight. 

“You always feel so good when I’m inside you,” he continued. “You always feel like you have a fist in there, pulling on my cock and squeezing it like you don’t want to let it go.” Richard paused again, feeling his cock twitch at his own words. “And I’d pump inside you so fast and so hard, until finally I couldn’t keep up the pace, and I’d have to come. And I’d just explode inside you. My juice would run down your legs and STILL I’d be coming. With you, I feel like I could just come forever.” 

He continued stroking Jean-Claude’s cock, which had responded to his words and his stroking by becoming harder and harder, pulsing and throbbing in the werewolf’s hand like it had a life of its own. Jean-Claude had lost all words.

Richard smiled wickedly and continued to talk, staring straight ahead, as if interested in at the action on the stage. 

“If I had thought about this ahead of time, I would have brought some rope,” he said. “I could have tied you to this chair and had some fun.” He licked his lips and kept talking, his voice soft, yet hoarse. “I could tie you up, and get down on my knees and suck your cock until you almost come in this chair.” 

He grinned, feeling Jean-Claude’s cock jerk in his hand. 

“I love to suck you. You taste so good... And I love those little sounds you make when I lick you. It’s as if each crevice that I lick makes you produce another sound. Just the sounds... they make me want to come. I wouldn’t let you come, of course, I’d have to make you wait and while you were waiting I’d probably lean over this balcony myself and wave to the people. I might even drop my pants first, so you could see my ass and see how ready I’d be for you to fill me with that cock. Does my ass feel good around your cock? Have I told you how good your cock feels inside me?” 

All the talk was having another side effect. Richard was starting to get uncomfortably hard himself. “You’re like iron in there, like warm iron covered with silk. So smooth! It’s amazing, like I’m going to split apart... explode. And then I do.” Richard stopped talking, mouth dry with arousal. 

The vampire was obviously overcome, his eyes closed, fighting to hold on to his sanity. He growled low in his throat as Richard’s hand gently stroked him, just enough to keep him aroused and on the edge of fulfillment, but not enough to satisfy. The picture the werewolf had painted with his words had served to keep him unbearably aroused.

Jean-Claude finally gathered himself, opened his eyes and looked at the werewolf. Richard was shocked to see a primal, feral look in his deep blue eyes. Richard almost howled his delight at that look. It meant he had finally broken through the Master Vampire’s iron control to see the beast within. He felt his own beast respond to that look. Richard wanted that beast, he wanted it to come out because he sensed that their relationship so far had been tame compared to what it could be.   
He leaned forward, drawn to Jean-Claude like never before, but before he could say anything more, the audience applauded. Both men blinked, surprised. And the moment was gone. 

“But,” Richard said then as the house lights started to come up for intermission, “I guess we can’t do any of that. I guess it’ll have to wait until we get home.” 

He deftly zipped the vampire’s pants up over his now enormous, pulsing, uncomfortably hard cock and smiled. He glanced ruefully at his own correspondingly bulging crotch. 

“So, Jean-Claude,” he said grinning, “Do you want to stay for the rest of the play, or should we go home now?”

~

Jean-Claude was a vampire on a mission. He was heading for the door of the St. Louis Theater with the single-mindedness of a hound on the chase. 

Despite his obviously being in a hurry, several people tried to stop him on his way out. He politely, but firmly, kept moving. His companion, a handsome tanned werewolf, was also making a bee line for the door.

Suddenly, a shape stepped in front of him. Only his preternatural abilities made him able to stop before hitting the person. He looked up, an irritated frown on his face, but that quickly changed to a look of incredulous delight. 

“Asher! Mon ami!!” he exclaimed, before pulling the vampire in front of him into a fierce hug. As they disengaged, Asher smiled sardonically. 

“I see, Jean-Claude, that you are in a hurry,” he said with a raised eyebrow and a quick glance at his crotch. “And I think I even know the reason why,” he continued, smiling at Richard, who was standing behind the younger vampire. 

Richard smiled back and winked broadly. 

Jean-Claude cleared his throat. “I am... somewhat focused on getting back to the Circus right now, mon chardonneret, but I can visit with you for a moment. How is it that you are here?” he asked. “How can you leave Richmond since you are only recently the new Master there?” 

Asher shrugged, a graceful motion. “I had business in St. Louis, and I thought I would surprise you. Do you have room at the Circus?”

“For you? Of course!” Jean-Claude exclaimed. “Come with us now, as we are heading back there.” 

“That is very gracious, Jean-Claude,” Asher replied. “I have but two traveling companions.” He turned to a young human woman behind him who had been hidden. “This is Tamara, she is my new human servant.” 

Jean-Claude extended his hand graciously to the beautiful redhead and raised her hand to his lips gallantly. 

“And this is Bryce, my pomme de sang.” He gestured to a tall blonde lycanthrope also behind him. 

The men all nodded at each other.

“Well, mes amis, let us depart for the Circus,” Jean-Claude declared, and led the entourage out of the theater. 

A hasty phone call produced two limousines to pick up the Master and his friends. Asher and his companions were gestured toward the first car, with Jean-Claude ignoring the knowing look that the other vampire gave him as he and Richard went to the other car. As the door shut, Richard leaned across the seat and covered Jean-Claude’s mouth with his own in a savage kiss. 

“Are you still horny?” he growled and cupped his hand over his lover’s crotch. “Hmm. Oh yes!” he groaned as he felt the vampire’s pulsing cock through the material of his pants. “Still raring to go! Good.” He glanced around, looking at how fast they were traveling. 

“It won’t be long until we get home,” he remarked as his mobile fingers traced the shape of the vampire’s cock through his pants. “What can we do until we get there?” 

Jean-Claude had his eyes closed and was panting as if he had been running a long race. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed Richard by the waist, lifting and arranging him so that the werewolf was straddling his lap. 

Richard was surprised, but adjusted quickly, grinding his crotch into the vampire’s with a long, liquid moan. 

“I do not know if I can make it back to the Circus without exploding, mon loup,” Jean-Claude gasped. “ I want you so much.”

“What do you want me to do, Jean-Claude?” Richard asked. “We have about two minutes until we get there...” he gasped and his voice trailed off in a moan as the vampire suddenly reached up and grasped the werewolf by the lapels, pulled his head close to his and licked a wet line down his neck. 

Jean-Claude’s tongue flirted with the werewolf’s throbbing pulse as he slipped his hands into the back of Richard’s pants and, grasping his tight butt, rotated his hips so that their throbbing cocks rubbed tantalizingly together through their clothes. Both men moaned again. 

Trembling from the force of his desire, Jean-Claude’s lips were taut with the tension of holding back from doing what he truly wanted to do with and to the werewolf on his lap. 

Richard unbuttoned Jean-Claude’s shirt and leaning over, traced the cross shaped scar on his lover’s chest with his tongue. The vampire’s breath caught, and he arched his back to allow Richard better access. 

“You always smell so good,” Richard muttered, his tongue caressing the edges of the scar. 

Both men felt the car starting to slow down, signaling the approach to the Circus, and groaned. 

Richard gave the vampire’s nipple a quick flick with his tongue and then started re buttoning his shirt.

When the car finally stopped and the door opened, both men emerged fully dressed, but breathless. Asher and his entourage were waiting for them. 

“Mon ami, may I speak with you in private for a few moments?” Asher asked politely. 

“Why, of course,” Jean-Claude said graciously. 

Richard backed away politely. “I’ll see you inside, Jean-Claude,” he said with a wink. Turning to the guests, he gestured them towards the entrance to the Circus.

Both vampires watched as the group walked inside. Jean-Claude found himself admiring his lover once again, as he personified the picture of animal grace and fluidity of movement. 

“I shall be quick, mon ami, since I sense your impatience,” Asher said blandly. Jean-Claude recognized that his friend was amused at his predicament, but tried to maintain a blank facade. Neither man was fooled. 

“Jean-Claude, do you remember what the date is today?” Asher continued.

The other vampire thought for a moment. 

“It is November 18th, mon ami, why...” he trailed off when the significance of the day hit him. “Oh non! You do not mean you are here to celebrate....” At that moment, the two men walked into the Circus to be hit with a blast of people screaming, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JEAN-CLAUDE!!”

Richard was at the front of the group, leading the clapping. Everyone laughed and cheered at the bemused look on the Master of St. Louis’ face. As people stepped forward to congratulate the vampire, Richard leaned forward and, with a heated look, whispered, “You get your gift from me later, lover.” 

Jean-Claude looked back at him and the only thing that came to the vampire’s mind was, “Later? Oh shit.”

~

The birthday party lasted well into the early morning. It was the social event of the season. Jean-Claude was amazed that they had managed to keep it a secret from him, with all the planning that had obviously gone into it. But I have been distracted lately, he thought, staring at Richard, who was talking to a group of wererats across the room. 

As if he had sensed Jean-Claude looking at him, Richard turned and stared straight at the vampire, his look scorching in its intensity, promising untold pleasure to come. Jean-Claude sighed. 

“He is delectable, mon ami,” said a smooth voice behind him. 

Jean-Claude smiled, and turned to look at Asher, who was standing behind him. 

Asher inclined his head. “You are in love with him. Does he know?” 

“Oui, I have told him,” Jean-Claude replied. “I believe he cares for me deeply, but love? Who knows?” He sighed again and said, “But the lovemaking is... very pleasurable.” 

“There is something more that lust and sex between the two of you, mon ami. It is there for all to see.” With that, Asher turned gracefully to walk away. 

Jean-Claude stood watching the revelry. The pounding music that the band was playing had enticed a large crowd onto the dance floor, and soon there were scantily clad bodies writhing all over the room. He smiled as he contemplated his own plans for later in the evening. As long as he didn’t expire from longing before then... A prickling at the back of his neck caused him to turn around, and he saw Richard leaning up against a wall watching him. Jean-Claude smiled and glided toward him. As the vampire approached, the werewolf slowly smiled. 

“So, were you surprised, Jean-Claude?” he asked.

“Oui, you were very successful, mon loup,” Jean-Claude replied. “You kept me very... distracted.” 

“You do cooperate very well,” Richard replied, his eyes devouring his lover’s face. 

“Soon it will be your turn to cooperate,” Jean-Claude said huskily as he stepped closer. 

“Hm, yes. But not yet, lover,” Richard said. “We still have your party to get through.” 

“That is the only reason I have not, how do you say? ‘jumped your bones?’ yet, mon loup,” the vampire whispered. 

Richard stepped closer and, leaning in, said, “You’ll get your chance soon.” 

Jean-Claude smiled and stepping closer to his tormentor, looked up into his velvet brown eyes. “My love,” he whispered hoarsely, “I am consumed with desire for you. I have thought of naught else this evening other than what I plan to do to you later.” He licked his delectable lips and edged closer. 

Richard chuckled and pulled him into the shadows. “Good,” he ground out. “Because I’m hungry for a taste of you.” 

Richard hauled Jean-Claude into his arms, and opened his mouth over his. The two engaged in a quick duel of tongues, until someone cleared his throat behind them. 

“Sorry, Boss,” Willie McCoy looked apologetically at the two panting men. “The mayor wants a word...”

Richard hugged Jean-Claude quickly, then released him. “Go. I’ll see you later,” he murmured. 

A quick brush of fingers over the Richard’s lips, and the vampire was gone. 

The werewolf watched hungrily as his lover walked away, his eyes focused on the vampire’s tight ass. 

~

The revelry finally slowed down at about five am, as vampires sought their coffins and guests made their way home in pairs, or other multiples, to continue their own private celebrations. 

Jean-Claude bid his guests farewell and searched for Richard. 

The werewolf had continued taunting him all evening. Richard had sought to keep the vampire in a constant state of arousal with a combination of scorching looks, whispered comments and “accidental” touches. The almost unbearable sexual tension emanating from the vampire, when combined with his own incubus powers, had meant the party had had an overwhelmingly sexual air. Many new pairings had happened that night. But now, Jean-Claude could not see or sense his lover, and he was becoming a bit peeved. 

“He said to tell you he would be waiting in your bed, mon ami,” Asher’s soft voice said from behind Jean-Claude. 

The vampire turned to see his friend, flanked by his servant and his pomme, both of whom gave off unmistakable auras of sexual satisfaction.

Jean-Claude smiled his thanks and started down the hallway to his quarters.

“Enjoy your morning, mon ami.” Asher’s comment and chuckle floated after him as he strolled away.

~

Shang Da was guarding the door to his quarters as usual. The enforcer opened it silently as the Master approached. 

As Jean-Claude entered the room, he saw that it had been transformed by strategically placed lamps and candles. Ornately patterned fabrics had been hung around the bed to provide a seeming cocoon. Even with his enhanced eyesight, Jean-Claude could not see the person on the bed, but he could smell his excitement and the heady musk of his desire.

“Take off your clothes, lover,” Richard whispered from the shadows of the draped bed. 

Jean-Claude slowly stripped, and, for the first time since Richard had known him, he allowed his clothing to fall haphazardly onto the floor. 

When he was naked he stood for a moment, posing in the flickering candlelight, his well muscled, alabaster body the epitome of a wet dream. His hair fell in a blue black wave over his shoulders and his eyes were a solid, glowing feral blue. As he walked forward he moved with poetic grace, each muscle a study of perfection, his rampant cock enormous, slick and dripping with precome. Just the sight of him made Richard’s mouth water. 

As he approached the bed, Jean-Claude caught his first sight of Richard, and it almost stopped him in his tracks. The werewolf was lying on his broad back, propped up on some pillows, brown muscular legs spread apart, his huge cock in his hand. He was stroking it with long steady movements as he watched the vampire approach. 

“Finally, I get you to myself,” Jean-Claude whispered. “I thought that party would never end.” 

Richard watched him approach through half slitted eyes, his breath coming in pants as he fondled himself. 

Jean-Claude reached out and stopped the movement of the werewolf’s hand. “I can provide a better way to do that, mon cher,” he said. Climbing onto the bed, he slowly leaned over Richard and, taking the large cock in his mouth, settled down to work. 

Richard moaned at the first touch of Jean-Claude’s lips on his cock. “I’ve waited all night long for this,” he gasped, his hands tangling in the vampire’s silken hair.

Jean-Claude licked slowly around the sensitive head, running the tip of his agile tongue into the weeping slit, making Richard moan. He alternated strong sucks with wet licks, exploring every crevice, and soon Richard was a mass of trembling flesh. 

“Please,” the werewolf whimpered. “I want...” 

Pulling of with a wet pop, the vampire blew softly on the wet cock in front of him. “Oui, mon loup? What do you want?” 

Instead of answering, Richard slowly rotated until he was in the position to take the vampire’s cock in his mouth. 

Richard felt a tremor run through Jean-Claude when he tasted him. Both men started pleasuring each other, this time realizing that neither one would last too long. Richard pulled at the vampire’s hips to encourage him to move and was rewarded with a series of smooth thrusts into his mouth. 

Richard concentrated on the heavy arousal in his mouth as long as he could, but when Jean-Claude hummed around the heated length that was deep in that rippling throat, he lost it and came, his pulsing setting the vampire off, so that they were both pumping in long hard contractions into the other’s mouth. 

After long blissful moments, Jean-Claude allowed Richard’s cock to slip from his mouth and looked up at the werewolf, smiling. 

“Now, mon amour, I need to collect on your promise from before.”  
Jean-Claude was still aroused, his cock still hard despite the climax of only moments before. 

Mesmerized by the look in the vampire’s eyes, Richard lay spellbound as Jean-Claude got to his hands and knees and crawled closer to him. He curled his body around Richard’s and, spooning him, reached around to start stroking his cock. 

The werewolf spread his thighs wider to allow better access, his leg curving over the vampire’s hip, his head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Jean-Claude reached behind him with his other hand for the lube and quickly anointed his own rock hard cock. With Richard still in his hand, he pushed first one, then two fingers into the werewolf’s ass and spread them. The werewolf moaned his approval, his breath coming in sobs now as he approached climax. 

When he felt the start of the first contraction, the vampire thrust himself into Richard, sending electric shocks of sensation up his spine. Both men screamed their pleasure. Richard’s ass seemed to get tighter with each contraction of his cock, and the vampire almost lost consciousness from the sensation of hot tightness surrounding him. 

As Richard slowly regained his mind he felt the vampire still throbbing inside him and moaned.

“I need... fuck... mon Dieu...!” Jean-Claude groaned and started pumping hard and fast into his lover. 

With each thrust the vampire seemed to swell larger and larger until Richard felt he might split apart. 

Jean-Claude slowly rotated their bodies as he pumped until Richard was on his hands and knees, the vampire on his knees behind him hammering himself into the werewolf as fast as he could. Richard tilted his butt upward to try to take as much of Jean-Claude inside him as possible, screaming his pleasure at each thrust. Suddenly Richard felt Jean-Claude grind himself inside him and spasm with long, hard, seemingly endless contractions, his elegant hands clutching at the werewolf’s hips.   
The vampire collapsed on top of Richard, panting. 

The two men lay there breathless for several minutes, the only sound in the room their harsh breathing. 

Richard lay with Jean-Claude resting on top of him and smiled as he felt the vampire begin to lick a slow wet line down his spine. He started to move, to shift around to see Jean-Claude’s face, but the vampire quickly covered his arms with his own, holding the werewolf to the bed. 

“Oh, non,” he chuckled, his voice rubbing against things inside Richard like velvet. “You tormented me with the words from your lips earlier, mon loup, now it is my turn to torment you with my lips.” 

As the vampire continued to run his mouth and tongue and lips and even fangs over his muscular body, Richard found it hard to lie still, squirming and finally thrashing underneath the onslaught of the talented tongue and the lithe body covering his. 

When Jean-Claude ran his tongue up the crack of Richard’s butt, he shuddered his pleasure. “Jean-Claude, please,” he begged.

“You beg so well, Richard,” the vampire murmured softly. “Please what, mon loup?” he continued, his tongue now lapping at the werewolf’s balls delicately. 

“Please... let me touch you, too,” Richard moaned. Jean-Claude smiled and released his arms. As he slowly turned onto his back, Richard’s cock sprang up, massive and rock hard. He pulled the vampire’s head down for a long, wet, deeply exploratory kiss, from which they both emerged gasping several minutes later. He rolled Jean-Claude onto his back and straddled him. 

“May I try something?” Richard asked. 

Jean-Claude smiled up at him, showing a hint of fang. “Of course, mon loup. You may try... anything.” 

Richard reached inside himself, to the power that was his beast. As he roused it to life he extended the power into the vampire beneath him, not sure what would happen. 

Jean-Claude’s head snapped back and his back arched. His mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy. Richard kept pushing, his beast rolling through the vampire, rubbing its furred sides along him, awakening the vampire’s own latent beast. Richard knew it was there. He had seen it earlier that evening. He used the power that made him Ulfric to pull it forth; to pull it screaming, up from the depths of the vampire. 

Jean-Claude opened his eyes and stared speechless at the man above him. Richard smiled gently, lovingly and leaning over, whispered, “I love you, Jean-Claude.” 

As he stared into the vampire’s melting sapphire blue eyes, letting him see the truth of that statement, he released his beast again. 

Jean-Claude closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure wash over him and feeling Richard’s own pleasure hit him in a wave of sensation. 

Richard lubricated his cock while Jean-Claude was in the throes of ecstasy, spreading his legs and impaling him. He thrust smoothly slowly and deeply into his ass. 

Jean-Claude screamed again, the pleasure almost overwhelming as he raked his nails over Richard’s back hard enough to draw blood. Wrapping his legs around Richard’s waist, Jean-Claude moaned, “Please. Oh please...” 

Richard grunted as he withdrew and thrust into the vampire with all of his speed and strength. He felt as if he was going to die from the pleasure. 

“Harder, harder...” Jean-Claude was moaning, while the bed rocked with the force of Richard’s thrusts. 

The werewolf prolonged it as long as he could, but soon he knew he could hold out no longer. Jean-Claude was incoherent with pleasure. His drowning blue eyes focused on Richard and, just scant moments before he orgasmed, he pulled the werewolf’s head down and sank his fangs into the his neck. The white hot pain flashed though Richard and he felt every pull of the vampire fangs as he drank him down. That pushed them both over the edge and they came, screaming, clawing at each other, feeling their beasts climax in a timeless shining moment, as their cocks, in long rhythmic pulses, exploded. 

Richard blacked out for a few moments but when he came to, he found himself cradled in his lover’s arms. Jean-Claude was delicately licking at the wounds in his neck. 

“This may take longer to heal than usual,” Jean-Claude remarked, his voice slightly hoarse from screaming. 

Richard smiled and nuzzled against his beloved. “I know love, I know. I don’t mind.”

They lay wrapped around each other for a few more moments, wordlessly caressing each other.

“Happy Birthday, Jean-Claude,” Richard finally whispered.

Jean-Claude smiled into his lover’s shoulder, feeling safe and happy for the first time in centuries. “Thanks to you, Richard. I believe it is the best one that I have ever had,” he finally whispered.

~Fin


End file.
